thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kootra/Trivia
YouTube *Before he started using "Kootra" as his YouTube name he went by the alias of "SparticusSVD", but that was only for a short time. It is still his X-Box LIVE Gamertag *Kootra is the only Creature who doesn't swear in his videos, but it happens that the word "crap" comes up in a stressful situation. *Kootra has said the word "shit" in a video before. As seen here at 1:20 *Kootra has said "faggot" in a Halo Reach video before, or at least it sounded like it. Seen here at 9:10 *Kootra has the fourth most subscribers as of August 3rd, 2012 (1st is Nova, 2nd is Sly, 3rd is SSoHPKC) *Kootra (along with Danz and thecreaturehub) topped the most unsubscribed YouTube channel charts on Nov. 18, 2012, with over five thousands unsubscriptions. This was a direct result of him initiating the vote to kick Max out of the Creatures. On the contrary, Max gained thousands of subscriptions Miscellaneous *James, and sometimes other Creatures, tend to call him what sounds like "Whoredan" or "Hoardan" although James has stated that he is saying Jordan with a Spanish inflection on the J. *Kootra is obsessive of game structures, such as static meshes and lens flares. He is also a fan of the Unreal Engine. *Kootra takes offense when others say that he used to be a caddy, not a greenskeeper. *Both Kootra and Monica are both avid St. Louis Cardinals fans and during Creature Talk and his videos the topic is brought up to the annoyance of his peers. *Kootra pronounces words differently sometimes, e.g. "zambie" instead of "zombie", "snipper" instead of "sniper", or "spoos" instead of "spies". He also pronounces other Creatures names different, usually on Creature Talk (Example "Ze Royal Vicking/Vickving", instead of Viking) *All of his cats' names are named after characters from Mass Effect. *He has lived in Montana, Scotland, Minnesota, Massachusetts and Colorado. *Strongly dislikes Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. *James's impersonation of him is just pinching his nose and saying "What the Brown?" *Has tried on Danz's coveted Batman mask before. *Kootra has an alter-ego as "Barbecue Duke" in the show The Dukes of Hazzard: Reloaded. His character is brother to Danz's "Rusty Duke" and they drive around Hazzard City (actually Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto IV) in their car, the "Colonel Sanders". *A fan sent the Creatures a can of Liquid Ass which they called "Kootra Juice". *In a fan stream while playing L4D2, Kootra stated he was going to have another smoke (he was joking). *Ze decided to make a meme named "Scumbag Kootra" which shows funny quotes of him http://memegenerator.net/Scumbag-Kootra-Newest/images/popular/ *Kootra has said on a creature talk that werewolves creep him out, even the Minecraft ones. *During a Creature Talk not too long ago, Kootra expressed a fear he has for werewolves. *Kootra is an avid in archery. *He is considered as the leader of the Creatures *He has accidentally said "shit" in an episode of his Black Ops 2 Zombies playthrough. He meant to say "shot." *He did not know the difference between a row and column until Nonsensical Chivalry: Medieval Warfare w/Nova & Kootra Ep.22 Category:Trivia Pages Category:Kootra